The Legend Of Zelda: Scenes From A Memory
by Lyzard-Kyng
Summary: Based on post OOT and MM. Chapter 3 is up! this is the story of Link returning to Hyrule and working on Lon Lon Ranch with Malon. Can he make the girl of his dreams fall for him? Let's Find out! RULE OF STORY: No review for latest chapter no new chapter
1. I A New Begining

The Legend Of Zelda: Scenes From A Memory

Info: Okay this is actually a serious fan fiction and I will pour all my experience and talent in writing into this one and not be lazy like I did with my crack fanfic on Majora's Mask. This story is based post OOT and MM but it will start before MM and progress. This is the story of Link and Malon and how two friends discover their love for each. I know this will be somewhat dull but most stories in the begining are. chapter 2 is halfway finished and it's a lot more interesting. So please review and let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters. All characters and places are property of Nintendo

Brother: Wow you're actually going to do this huh?  
Me: yeah  
Brother: not gonna lie man. I'm proud of you taking something serious for once... So I see the rating is M….are they gonna do it?  
Me: No…well…maybe…I don't know yet. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Probably not though. I got the story in my head just not all the small details just the gist of it.  
Brother: A Lemon will give you fans.  
Me: I'm leaving it at M just incase that happens or the typical language or violence. Now let's get this train a Rollin'!

Narrator: In Hyrule, Link finally vanquished the Evil King Ganondorf and with the help of the sages and the princess, he sealed the Evil King away. Link finished his quest and set out on a new on to find his friend.

It was another sunny day in Hyrule as Link approached the Castle. It was common knowledge the princess was close friends with him, so the guards let him pass as he wished. Link walked down the halls still going over the timeline and how he had effected it by sealing Ganondorf away in the future. With the princess' help, they convinced the King of Hyrule of Ganondorf's plot to take over and told both their stories and Ganondorf was brought unto judgement and the sages sealed him in this time as well. Link made sure everything was fine and the land would not be threatened while he was away on his new journey. He finally approached the princess' chambers. "Hello 'Mr. Hero' Wah-ha-ha-ha! Come to see the princess have you?" Link laughed at the guard. The same guard he met on Death Mountain all those years ago (which now is only a month or so). "I am fine Nicholas. How is your son? Did he like the mask?" Nicholas gave another hearty laugh. "Yes he did. Thank you again so much 'Mr. Hero'." Link always giggled at the guard's name for him. Even now he wasn't taken seriously by him. Even though it was because of Link's recommendation, he even obtained his job as the Princess' royal guard. "About the Princess…" Link said. The guard nodded his head and let Link pass.

Link arrived at the Princess' room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Zelda called out. "It's me." Link said. Zelda told him to come in and he did so. "How are you, Link? Is everything alright?" "Fine, I guess. I need to talk to you." Link pulled up a chair next to the princess' bed to speak with her. It was unlike her to be in bed this time of day. "why are you still in bed?" he asked. "I have a bit of a cold. It's nothing but Impa insists. You know how she is." Link nodded. He knew her all to well as a sage. "Right…Well, Zelda as you know Navi left me at the Temple of Time. I haven't had any leads but I have a feeling I will find her in the East. That's the direction the window led. So I'm going to go all the way East until I reach the end of the earth." Zelda sat there and listened, and accepted his request. "Is there anything I can do to help you with your quest?" She asked. Link shook his head. "No. I am sure Hyrule will reign in peace until I return. But to make my journey easier I would like some transportation." Zelda laughed. "I can't give you a ride in a royal carriage. It wouldn't be proper." Link nodded. "I know. I have an idea but I know I wouldn't be allowed to do it. So maybe you can." Zelda looked more intrigued. "Tell me how I can help."

Link pulled face and rubbed his chin. "There is a girl in Lon Lon Ranch named Malon. She has a horse named Epona which is her best friend. Epona is the horse I used when I was an adult. I wanted to know if you could go to the ranch and acquire it for me." Zelda tilted her head. "Why can't you go again?" Link began to open his mouth and shut it. "I have my reasons for not going to the ranch." Zelda looked at him and noticed his gaze was somewhat sad. "Oh…I see." Zelda said. Link looked up. Did she figure out the reason for him not wanting to go to the ranch? Hopefully she didn't. It would embarrass him. "Very well Link, I will do it. I will send a messenger and tell the girl the Royal Family needs Epona for an important task and promise to return her unscathed. But you only have only 5 years. That's the law on how long the Royal Family can claim property." Link lowered his head and hugged Zelda. "Thank you so much Zelda." Zelda blushed slightly and hugged him back. She did love him after their adventure together. But he was a hero and she was royalty. They couldn't be together. She knew the farm girl was very lucky even if she did not know it yet.

-xXx-

Narrator: Five years has passed. Link had become a man of 16 now. He was strong from his five years of adventuring. He stopped the moon falling. He awakened the legendary Wind Fish. He even rescued the two Goddesses Din and Nayru. He was approaching Hyrule once more. He decided, on a hunch, to stop by the Kokiri Forest. When he arrived there, he rode into the forest on his horse like a hero returning from war. He was stopped by Mido. "Hey bub, where do you think you're going? No outsiders! Now get lost or the great Mido will really fuck you up." Link got off his horse and pulled down his cloak he wore while traveling and showed his face. "Mido are you still the self proclaimed boss here? When will you grow up?" Link said. Mido's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean? Hey! You look familiar…" He cut his self off and examined Link carefully. "Oh my goddesses…Link! Is that really you?" Link nodded and without another moment to give, he got down to Mido's level and hugged him. "Mido even if you are a douche bag, I really missed you, and the Kokiri Forest. I know you're sorry for being mean to me all those years. I want you to know I forgive you." Mido was taken back by this and Link let him go. "Link…Where have you been? And how did you know? Are you returning? This is cause for celebration! You must tell me everything tonight! We will have a party in your honor." Mido went to the top of the forest and announced Link's return and the announcement of a party.

At the party Link told them all about his journey's in Hyrule, Termina, and other lands. "By the way Mido. The reason I came is because I want to see the Deku Sprout." Mido was taken back again. "How the fuck did you know about the…Oh yeah that's right. Time travel. Alright go ahead. I assume you will be leaving after you speak with him." Link nodded. "Fine. Will you return?" He asked. Link shrugged. "Maybe one day but probably not. There is a lot I have to do in Hyrule if my hunch is correct and I can finally end this journey." Link turned and left the party with all the other Kokiri. He didn't have too many problems doing this. After all he wasn't one of them. He was a Hylian.

He approached the Deku Tree sprout and knelt before it. "Hello Hero of Time. How may I help you?" Link raised his head. "I am looking for a forest fairy named Navi. I was hoping you would know her location." The Deku Tree Sprout contorted his face a little to think deeply. "Oh yes! Navi I remember now. Navi is not here. Or anywhere. Navi was the fairy of The Great Deku tree, my father. A fairy's life is different from any other being. Once a fairy is give life, it is immediately assigned to a partner. Once that partner's life is extinguished, the fairy's life is extinguished for it has no more purpose. Without a purpose a fairy can not live. The Deku Tree knew of you and your quest and also knew his life would end. In turn, he sent Navi to you and guide you to give Navi a purpose. Once your quest was fulfilled Navi ascended to another realm."

Link's eyes started to water and he began to cry hitting the ground. "Damn it! Why have I spent all these years wasting my time! And worst of all Navi is dead!" the Deku Tree made roots come out of the ground to form a chair to sit Link on. "Link. Fairy's don't die. They just ascend. Navi was assigned to you in times of need. Navi is always there for you when you need her the most. You had Tatle in Termina and you never really needed help in other places since it was all child's play to you. When the time comes and you need Navi she will come back to you. But if I understand correctly the cries of the planet you are needed somewhere right now. A girl is missing her horse. You should return it. Not the princess, but you. You are of age to deal with these matters. Now go." The Deku Sprouts roots went under the earth again. Link bowed his head and returned to Epona.

"Epona… How can I face her? After I've been gone all these years. Will she even remember me? Or even you for the matter.." Link rubbed the horses face. "Well…" He jumped onto his horse. "We can only hope she doesn't kill me for taking you…we both know how she is with her temper." Link gave a small laugh and kicked Epona's sides and raced for Lon Lon Ranch

Me: And that concludes chapter 1  
Brother: Wow…you actually did pretty decent o_O  
Me: Does it surprise you that much?  
Brother: Yeah. How long has it been since you last took something seriosuly?  
Me:….READ AND REVIEW GUYS! :D  
Brother: HOW LONG?  
Me: And don't forget that this week is national ignore your brother week! :D  
Brother: How….Long…Since…You…were….serious?  
Me: Okay I don't know! maybe when I was born! I don't remember being born. Must have been during one of my black outs  
Brother:…You're still a fucked up psychopath.  
Me: And that's why I'm the lizard king! Now take us out!  
Brother: Thank you for reading. Please send reviews so Matt gets the desire to write more. I'm curious to know where this goes so please do it.

PSA: Every time you read a story and don't review God kills a kitten. Think of the kittens!


	2. II A Journey To The Past

Brother: wow you actually got reviews!  
Me: I know right? Two in 24 hours!  
Brother: So you're going through with it?  
Me: does the pope shit in the woods?  
Brother: The fuck would I know?  
Me: Is your girl a hoe?  
Brother: She's not a hoe! She's a stripper!  
Me: She still a whore XD  
Brother: Just get on with the fucking story!  
Me: Okay fine. Disclaimer if you please  
Brother: The following is a non-profit fan based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, And-  
Me: WRONG ONE DUMB FUCK!  
Brother: Oh yeah…whoops….WE DO NOT OWN ZELDA…it's fucking stupid we gotta put that on there . No fucking shit we don't own it  
Me: I know but hey it's the rules. GENIE SAYS ON WITH THE SHOW!  
Both: HOCUS POCUS JOKERS GREAT MILENKO!

Narrator: Link rode through Hyrule Field to Lon Lon Ranch. The Field was very peaceful tonight.

The stars were beautiful as they twinkled in the early dawn with the sun starting to rise to shine them away. The moon was still visible and was slowly setting. He was almost at the Ranch. Link experience a twisting in his stomach as he approached the ranch. He knew what to expect almost.

Malon always did have a temper and once he told her why he took Epona and that it was him who wanted her, she would be furious with him. He kept wondering what she would look like. It's been so long since his journey through time when they were both adults. He wondered if the timeline change will change her appearance too. Maybe something would have happened and she was caught in an accident and died. His stomach churned worse at that though.

It was around noon when he finally entered the ranch. He rode his horse with his cloak on and into the ranch and into the enclosure. Sure enough, there was Malon in the middle talking to the horses. He wanted to know what she was saying. He got off Epona and hid her by the stables and put on the stone's mask he got many years ago from the soldier in Termina. He walked over to her and, with the power of the stone's mask, listened in on her conversation.

"Where is he Tio? It's been so long all these years without a mention. Not only is he gone, but so is Epona. I've been so lonely with nobody here to help me. Is it sad that I still await his return? I must be a fool. He's a hero and I am just a farm girl. If only there was some sign he would return soon…" She said as tears began to fall down Malon's face. Link left the enclosure and took off the mask and stroked Epona's face. "She does miss you and me. I think it will be okay for us to go. But I'm still worrying about telling her the truth…I know she misses me but…I don't know. Goddesses…why does this have to be so hard?" Epona nudged his hand playfully and he got on top of his horse once more.

He went to the end of the stable and looked in at Malon. He had no doubt it was definitely her now he heard her speak of Epona and an old friend who was a hero. She looked more beautiful then he could Imagine. She had flaming red hair, porcelain milky white skin, and eyes blue as the sea. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She wanted a sign. He was more then happy to give it to her. As he approached the enclosure with the hood of his cloak up he pulled out his ocarina while riding Epona slowly into the enclosure and plays Epona's Song. Malon's eyes looked up and saw the stranger on the horse. She quickly approached the red horse and the stranger in a green cloak. There was something familiar about their presence.

"Where did you learn that song stranger?" she asked. Link hopped off Epona and said. "You taught me. Many years ago, Malon." Malon's eyes grew wide. "It….It couldn't be…are you really…" Link nodded. "I'm back Malon. It's me, Link. And this horse here is Epona. She's grown a lot over the years and has been very useful to me in my quest." Malon started to cry and hug Link tightly. "I missed you so much!" She cried. Link was about to hug her back. Without a second notice, Malon's hand flew to Link's face and she slapped him so hard he almost fell to the ground. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING?" She screamed. Link stood there. There was no excuse for his actions. He knew. "But you came back. Where have you been?" she asked starting to cry again.

"I'll tell you later. Epona and I are tired we had a long journey. Do you mind if we stay in the stables tonight? I'll tell you everything tonight." Malon nodded her head and agreed. Link hopped back onto his horse. "So long Malon. I will be back tonight I have to speak with the princess." Malon threw a fit. "But you just got here! Knowing you, you will set on a new quest after you speak to her!" Link shook his head. "No Malon. No more quests. I will explain later tonight. I promise on my life I will be back tonight." And with that Link rode to Hyrule Castle.

He finally got to the castle and was stopped at the gates. "My name is Link. Hero of Time. I must speak with the princess." The guard laughed at him. "Bullshit! We see 80 Links in one day. Don't we Nicholas? How can you prove you're the real one." Link remembered Nicholas and said. "Nicholas calls me Mr. Hero. We first met at Death Mountain road and I got him this job here. I also sold a keaton mask to him for his son." Nicholas raised his spear and hit the ground to open the gate. "Welcome home, 'Mr. Hero'." He said smiling. _'At least he remembered me'_ Link thought to himself.

He finally entered into the throne room and saw Zelda seated next to her father. "What business have you have here?" The king said. "Daphne's it's been too long. How are you?" The King stood up. "You dare call me by my first-…." He started to look at Link closer. Zelda stood up as well. "Link!" She screamed and rushed to him and hugged him. "It's been too long!" she said. "Yes. It has been Link. I didn't recognize you. Sorry I snapped at you. I think I might be becoming senile in my old age." The king said chuckling. Link hugged Zelda and told her all about his journey as they walked through the courtyard.

"Wow. So what are you going to do now?" She asked. "Don't know." He said. "I might try to get hired at the ranch." Zelda chuckled. "Bet you will love that. I hear they have been looking for farm hands. There business is booming of late, ever since Kakariko has been completed. It's almost rivaling the Castle Town in economics." Zelda continued to walk with Link. "Link…did you know I'm getting married soon?" Link stopped walking and he looked at her. "What's his name?" he asked. "His name is Eric Draven, he's from Termina. He knows you, or at least of you. You're somewhat of a legend there." Link chuckled. "Can't say I met him. Is he a good man?" Zelda nodded. "Yes. He reminds me of you. He hates being a prince, he wants to be a hero like you and help people. He is a bit of a goof but he is very kind and romantic. I think he will be a good king for Hyrule."

Zelda put her hands on Link's shoulder. "I wanted to know if you will become our royal vizier. You don't have to be here all the time just when we summon you. And we can try to make it not so often so you can spend your time at the ranch." Link thought hard about it. "Why me though?" Zelda laughed a bit. "Because everyone loves you. They will feel more comfortable with the royal family knowing you are with us to pass judgement. They know you are kind and fair." Link nodded his head. "Yeah, I will do it." Zelda hugged him and thanked him.

"Sorry Zelda I must be off. I promised Malon I would return before the sun went down. He gave Zelda one last hug and departed for the ranch. When he finally got to the ranch, the sun was almost totally down. He arrived at the ranch and pulled off his cloak. He walked Epona into the stable where he saw Malon. She lunged onto Link and hugged him and Epona. "Now please tell me everything!" she screamed.

Link sat down at the table she put out for them. There were two plates of food. She stroked Epona's face. "I missed you girl." Epona laid on the ground and Malon cuddled up next to her. Link told Malon of everything. "Wow. It seems like someone has been busy. Why did you come here though?" Link's face reddened and he stammered a bit. "I had to return Epona. Also Malon there is another thing. I was thinking. Since the battles have all been fought and the only battles fought now are in the courts. I was wondering if I could stay here at the ranch with you and your family. I'd be a good ranch hand. And I need a place to stay so you can take room and board out of my pay."

Malon thought for a moment. "I'm not really the person to ask Link…" All of a sudden Talon opened the door. He was armed with a pitchfork and hasn't changed a bit. "You mother fucker Ingo! I told you never to show your- …. Oh hi there. Sorry, thought you were Ingo. Who are you?" he said. "Speak of the devil." Malon said. "Dad you remember Link?" Talon looked at link carefully. "Well I'll be a porcupine's lover! It is you. How ya'll been Link! How is your chicken catching skills? I have five super cuccoos now. Up for a game?" He said shaking Link's hand wildly. "No thanks Mr. Talon." Link said politely.

Malon perked up. "Oh dad. We need a new ranch hand to replace Ingo. Link is strong and a hard worker we all heard his story. He wants to stay at the ranch with us and work. He said you can take room and board out of his paycheck. He said he'd work low as 50 rupees a week." Malon looked at her dad almost pleading him with her eyes saying _'please let him stay!'_ Talon scratched his moustache. "What in tarnation? Only 50 a week? You insult me boy. I'll let you stay free and give you 80 rupees a week! How is that?" Link Nodded.

Talon grabbed Link and Malon and held both arms around each of them. "Then it's settled you start tomorrow! No use staying in the stables you'll get sick in there. Stay with Malon in her room. Much warmer." Malon's face started to beam with excitement at the thought of Link staying with her. She still wondered if they would eventually be together. She sure hoped so. Little did she know, he wished for the same

Me: And that's chapter 2!  
Brother: OH YOU FUCKING DICK! It was just getting good too!  
Me: Well that's the key to good story writing, have them wanting more.  
Brother: so you're going to tease them?  
Me: Yep!  
Brother: lolz, dick move  
Me: take us out homie  
Brother: Thank you all for reading! And thank you reviewers, and to that one guy who didn't like the format, we made sure to keep it the way you hate it just because we can. Lolz. We like it this way and don't wanna change it. Just pay attention and not scim it and its easy to figure out who's talking. It's a story not a script. Make sure you review and express your desire for more! I want more and Matt is a dick and won't let me have what I want  
Me: I know :)  
Brother: BYE!


	3. III Return of a Beloved Friend

Me: Well here we are again!  
Brother: At least someone reviewed your story so now I get what I want!  
Me: Yeah don't push it  
Brother: I'll push you bitch  
Me: *sings* oh Mr. Chips!  
Brother: *shakes in fear*  
Me: lolz what I thought! Now sign us in  
Brother: We totally own the legend of Zelda! All characters are original! PSYCHE! We don't shit! Fucking dumb ass rules..  
Me: yah I hear ya. Oh and to the person who subscribed…YOU FUCKIN ROCK! Send me a message on my inbox because I'm putting you in the next chapter (chapter 4) as a way of saying thanks. Now…GEANIE SAYS ON WIT DA SHOW!  
Both: HOKUS POKUS JOKUS - THE GREAT MILENKO!

Narrator: ICP is gonna sue your asses….anyway…Link awoke early the next morning.

Link woke up and was startled as two perfect blue eyes were gazing at him from only an inch or so from his face. "good…morning?" He said. Malon giggled at him. "You snore you know." she said teasing him. Link shook his head and looked outside and saw the darkness of the night still out. "Malon what time is it?" He asked still groggy. "It's late. It's 05:00 right now." Link fell to the ground again. "That's early, you're insane. Wake me at 08:00" he said trying to fall asleep again. Malon kept pulling on his arm. "It's late to me. On the farm you're supposed to be up at 04:00. Now get up!" She said. Link finally gave up his futile efforts to stay asleep and got up. "Finally. Get dressed and come down for breakfast." she said with a smile and she left the room.

Link got dressed and opened the door and went down the stairs to the table. "Dig in!" Malon said. "I cooked it myself." Link looked down at the meal in front of him. Bacon, Eggs, toast, and Lon Lon Milk. Link took a bite of his eggs. Surprisingly they were the best he ever had. He quickly devoured his food. It had been so long since he last had a good meal. "Alright Link, we need to get to the stables." Malon picks up the dishes and quickly washed them and headed out to the stables with Link.

Link and Malon fed all the horses and brushed them for a bit. Then they went to the chickens and collected eggs and changed bedding. Link got the job of getting sent to the pigs and give them food and wasn't to happy when one excited pig rushed him and knocked him into the mud eating the food off him. Malon just laughed at him because of this. Link looked at her evilly. "Let's see how you like it!" and drug her into the mud with him and laughed at her and her shocked expression. Malon got mad at stormed off into the house to take a shower to get the mud off her. Link stood for a moment wondering what he did wrong. He thought she didn't mind getting dirty and thought it would be funny. Guess it wasn't.

His way of trying to make Malon fall in love with him as much as he loved her didn't seem to be going so well. After Malon got back she told Link to feed the chickens and she finished collecting the rest of the eggs. Link looked and Malon and she looked really pissed off still. "Malon are you alright?" She kept her eyes on the task at hand and said "Fine, just work. We have a lot to do." she said. After a long day of work, Link was tired. He went to the Silo at the corner of the farm to get one last bottle of milk to end the day.

He started talking to the cow. "You know what Betsy…I have no idea about women. I only know Navi. I can't figure out how to get her to fall in love with me. And it's so bad, I'm talking to a cow. I really need some help. I wish Navi was here." And with that Link heard a voice. "Hey!" He kept milking. "I can still hear her voice." He said sorrowfully. "LISTEN!" the voice said. "Clear as day like the past…" Link felt a thump in his head. "HEY DUMB ASS, LISTEN!" Link looked over. "The fuck…" and he saw her. Navi had returned to him. "Na-…Navi…is that really you?" Navi danced around his hat. "Yeah. Remember the Deku Sprout said I'm only hear when you need me. I've been watching you from the heavens and you REALLY need me. You suck at flirting." Link hugged Navi tight. "Navi I missed you so much, I spent so many years looking for you." Navi broke free from him.

"I know Link, I won't lie. I missed you too." Navi flew under Link's hat. "Ah, back in my bed, I missed it." Navi said giggling. "Alright Link, let me inform you. Getting girls is a hell of a lot harder then anything you have ever done. It makes Ganondorf look like a Skulltulla." Link thought to himself, _'could it really be that hard?'_

Navi came out of his hat. "Alright, first thing, when you see her again, apologize. Give her your reason for doing it. Girls like guys who take responsibility."

At dinner that night, Link apologized to Malon. Navi hid away under his hat to conceal her presence. She didn't want Malon knowing she was helping Link. "It's okay Link, I just get really serious about work." she said to him. "It's been a long day. We should get to bed soon. We have a delivery to the castle town tomorrow. That night Malon went to bed without Link, He stayed behind and talked with Navi. "Alright Link next step, at the delivery focus on work, treat her like nothing special don't even give two glances at her, it'll make her want to come to you instead." Navi hid under his hat again as he nodded his head and went to Malon's room. She looked so beautiful sleeping and had a smile on her face. Link got down next to her and went to sleep as well.

Me: AND THAT'S CHAPTER 3!  
Brother: oh you fucking twat waffle! it was getting good! Navi is finally back!  
Me: Again, keep them wanting more  
Brother: Only if they review you mean cuz we both know you wont write more until you get a review  
Me: Yeah lolz. Take us out man  
Brother: Thank you for reading, make sure you review, and Matt is a prick  
Me: thank you :)


End file.
